Ruby Finds Some Photos
by OrangeRising
Summary: While exploring Taiyang's attic Ruby finds photos she will never be able to forget, even if she wanted to. Qrow's attempt to help doesn't improve things... or does it?


Hello folks! This is my first attempt at writing a story for the internet.

Credit where credit is due, I didn't write it by myself. In fact, almost all of the dialog (except for the ending) was written by Koanos, and TheWanderingCactus, on Reddit.

When you're finished, please leave a comment telling me what you think.

* * *

 ** _Ruby Finds Some Photos. A Short Enabler Story._**

It was summer time once again in the lands of Remnant, and with it came summer vacation from Beacon. Ruby and her team had agreed to meet back in Vale for the last month of it, but Ruby and Yang both wanted to see home, while Wiese's father desired to meet this "Blake" his daughter spoke so often of.

After nearly a month with no missions to take or training to do, aside from the occasional sparring session with Yang (How did she manage to smell so good after a sparring match?), Ruby was past the point of boredom. Thankfully, with Tai out to get more food it gave her the chance to explore the attic. He never let Ruby or Yang up there for some reason.

The attic in their small home was not anything special. There were lots of boxes holding ammunition, it made sense with the number of hunters involved with her family, and a few marked with her mother's name on them. Those ones had lots of clothing inside. She guessed her father hadn't been able to throw them out. It was the chest labeled "Raven" that had the most interesting item.

Inside was a collection of photos. Photos that Tai had most likely been hiding from her, and with good reason. The photo on top was of her naked mother in a very intimate position with another woman.

"M… mom .. w… was flexible …" Ruby stuttered to herself.

It was at that time that Yang found her way up to the attic and spotted Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, what are you doing here? Ohh, what's that you got ( _She sees the photos_ ) ...there…" Yang sat next to her sister as they flipped through the collection of photos.

"Who is the woman that looks like uncle Qrow, and why is she in bed with mom?"

"I … I think that's my mother. Who do you think took the photos?"

 _Raven was responsible enough to make sure Yang was out with Qrow at the time. It was actually Taiyang who took it. He had made a bad pun and Raven's punishment for him was that he could not join in... It didn't stop him from bringing out his camera however._

(Ruby and Yang both came to the same realisation)

"Then Raven and mom had …"

"Yup …"

* * *

Tai was having a good day. He had bumped into a local farmer whom he had helped with a grimm problem a while back, and had been gifted a bottle of his daughters favorite strawberry jam. When he returned home he was surprised to find the attic door opened.

As he made his way up the steps he thought to himself "Oh well, so long as the photo remain hidden." That was when he saw his two very surprised daughters, and started backing up

"Oh no, oh no, no no noooo" He thought to himself.

Ruby and Yang spotted him and he stopped.

"I can explain"

A few moments passed before Yang spoke up.

"Can you?"

"Yes." Tai replied "I just really don't want to."

"Explain."

* * *

One detailed explanation involving aspects of their mothers love lives later left Yang and Ruby rocking back and forth, shaking slightly. Tai was sitting across from them in the kitchen drinking tea. "I told you, you didn't want to know."

* * *

Later that day Ruby and Yang had left Tai and the house and were down at the Patch Bar. There weren't many to be found drinking that early in the evening, but that was where they bumped into Qrow.

"So you found the photos, huh?"

"Our perception of our parents has been irreparably damaged" Ruby replied.

"Yeah, that kind of happens." Qrow said while flagging down the bar keeper. "I Told Tai to hide them better. Didn't work out. Turns out there are worse thing than Grimm. I know I'm not suppose to do this, but first rounds on me."

Drinks landed in front of Ruby and Yang, and they were chugged down in an instant.

" _Huh" Qrow thought to himself "Faster than me."_

* * *

Raven sneezed "Why do I feel like someone is talking about the photos?"

* * *

Tai sneezed "Why do I feel like Qrow is treating the girls to drinks?"

* * *

The two of them quickly converge on the bar only to find an incredibly drunk Ruby and Yang, and an incredibly amused Qrow.

"QROW! WHAT THE HELL!" Tai roared

Ruby had already had a few drinks by that point, but she managed to form a coherent reply.

"Don't you start with that _*hic*_ you're the one in trouble here dad! And you! _(she turned to face Raven)_ _*hic*_ what are your intentions with my mother?"

That caught Raven off guard. The best she could manage was "I-ah..."

Tai put a hand on her shoulder and answered for her "I'll settle this later, but for now…"

Tai glared at Qrow

"Uh oh…"

As Tai tried to kill Qrow again, Raven explained. Once, Her and Summer had been lovers, and while they may have enjoyed … kinky... acts, they had been true lovers, and not some drunken one night stand.

Ruby had stopped flinching when the fire of the alcohol hit her throat by this point. "Ah... *Hic* That… that makes total sense! Barkeep! *Hic* More drinks! The good stuff too! *Hic*"

Yang however had a sudden fascination in the differently shaped bottles on the wall. "It makes perfect sense. Barkeep, is there enough liquor in this bar?"

An overhand throw from Tai conveniently sent Qrow to the floor close enough to answer that for her. "There's never enough liquor Yang. Never."

Qrow got back to dodging, while Raven looked the drunken blond over. "You seem remarkably calm about me being here, Yang."

"Eh, I'm drunk." Was the slurred reply, followed by a jolt as Yang felt one of Ruby's hands wrap around her arm, while the other stroked it like Zwei.

" _*Hic*_ Hey there blondie! _*Hic*_ What's your _*Hic*_ what's your name?" Ruby managed to say. "* _Hic_ * Say, why don'tcha come over here and give me a kiss? * _Hic_ *"

Yang was shocked, but in her own drunken state she couldn't pry herself from Ruby's grasp without risking a quick trip to the floor. "WHAT?! Ruby?!"

"* _Hic_ * Now come a little closer... * _Hic_ * It'll only take a second... * _Hic_ *"

"Oh Oum…" Yang said as the last of her resistance gave in.

"Now why does this look so familiar..." Raven said with a grin from her chair.

By this point the boys had taken their scrap outside, but a quick check through the window confirmed the situation.

* * *

"Tai for the last time! They needed a drink!"

"And you need a tree to the face! Now hold still so I can hit you with one!"

* * *

Looking back at the girls, who seemed to be enjoying themselves in a full embrace, despite the growing crowd of onlookers. No, now that wouldn't do. But what...

" _Huh, and I just got a new camera too…" She thought to herself._

A bit of concentration and a slice of her sword was all it took to open a portal in the bar leading to Tai's house. Helping the girls to their feet, and noting that their lips never unlocked, she said with a grin "You two need a room."

So many photos went viral that night.

* * *

The next day a small crew was gathered in Taiyang's living room. Weiss and Blake had flown in on an overnight flight from Atlas, and had already heard about a … loving ... young huntress couple that sounded a lot like Yang and Ruby. Ruby and Yang were both dealing with the worst hangover either of them had experienced in their short lives. Tai and Qrow were staring at each other from across the room, and Raven had the same evil grin on her face from last night.

In the center of the table was Blake's scroll with the publicly available slide show.

Yang had her head in her hands while calling out "WHY MOM WHY?!"

Ruby was trying her best to hide herself in her cape, but underneath she cringed while saying "Is that... me?"

"Oh boy…" Tai also had his head in his hands.

Qrow response was to drinks more

Raven was on the edge of laughing for the first time in a long time. "Why not?"

With that is all clicked into place for Yang. All her life she just wanted to meet her mother. And once she did, Yang just wanted her mother to go away. Far, far away.

Yang saw the look she was getting from her other team members and tried tried to defend herself. "She was drunk okay." It did not help.

Weiss jumped on that immediately "That's disgraceful Yang, coming on to your own sister when she's not in her right mind."

"WHAT?" Yang said "WHY DO YOU THINK I CAME ON TO HER?"

"Well, you are you, Yang." Blake jumped in.

"Seriously?!" Yang threw her hands in the air "Agh! Ruby, help me out here."

Ruby lifted her head from her cloak "I don't really remember anything, it's all a blur."

This lead Blake and Weiss to leaping to a lot of conclusions.

Blake leaned back slightly in the old love seat she and Weiss were now sharing, a pen and small stack of paper in her hand.

"Could you explain in explicit detail?

Weiss quickly joined in. "Very explicit detail, for ... reasons…" her voice trailing off.

Yang's head snapped up from her hands to stare at her friends with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!"

Ruby was still doing her best to hide inside her cape. "Don't the photos tell enough?"

Weiss and Blake answered that one at nearly the same time "Never."

Blake continued "A picture tells a thousand words. But good fanfictions are usually at least four times that amount. So get talking."

Yang tried her best to look intimidating, but the headache made that difficult.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you!"

This time the answer came from Raven.

"My camera has a record function."

Yang's hands fell to her sides and mouth dropped open, before she started massaging her temples.

" _Dang it!_ " she thought to herself. If Raven really did have a video, she needed to make sure no one ever saw it. Especially Ruby. "Fine... In private then."

Being sure not to stand too quickly, she led the two other girls into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

With the room mostly empty Tai took the opportunity to remind Qrow of his thoughts on the issue.

"This is your fault Qrow." He growled. "Taking kids to a bar."

"Well they wouldn't have needed the alcohol if you hid those pictures better" Qrow replied while taking another sip from his flask.

"Well if your sister and Summer hasn't been so good in bed then maybe-" A muffled voice came from the red cape on the couch, cutting off Tai's explanation "Please stop."

When Weiss and Blake walk returned from the kitchen and sat down in their shared chair. Ruby looked up from her hiding cape to see their faces were redder than roses.

"What happened?"

Yang answered from the doorway.

"I told them what happen, in _explicit_ detail just like they asked."

"...What did happen?" While she wasn't repulsed by the idea of what happened, she didn't like not being able to remember it.

Yang took a long time to think that over.

"...It's best that you never know. So you're never going to find out"

"Oh, really?" Piped Raven, now holder her own scroll.

Yang's eyes went wide. She tried to move between her mother and her little sister, but Raven was just too fast. Before she could stop her Raven had opened a portal, grabbed Ruby, and jumped through. Closing it behind her.

Falling to her knees Yang looked to the ceiling and cried out "Nooooo!"

Tai's comforting words of "Don't worry, the remaining two of your entire team are still here" only served to get him angry glairs of the remaining guests. He suddenly took interest in making sure there was warm tea for when Ruby returned and fled to the kitchen.

* * *

When the portal opened up again Raven had to gently nudge Ruby to the couch or else she would had stood where it formed, staring at some non-descript point on the wall.

Yang looked at her mother and called out "WHY?!"

Her daughter's outburst was enough to push Raven over the edge. Through fits of laughter she managed to say "Because why not?"

Ruby continued to stare blankly at the wall from her spot on the couch. Yang couldn't figure out if hugging her at that moment would make things better, or worse. She decided on remaining standing, where she could lunge at Raven if necessary.

Stepping through the portal Raven looked back at Ruby.

"Reminds me of Summer the day after" And with that, she was gone.

* * *

That night.

Yang was getting ready for bed when her bedroom door opened with a creak. Turning around she was surprised to see Ruby standing there.

"Hey" Ruby said from the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" Yang cast her eyes to the floor. "Ruby, I'm really sorry about what happened."

She was surprised to feel Ruby wrap her arms around Yang's midriff.

"It's okay Yang, I was drunk too." Ruby pressed her face into Yang's back. "I heard what you said on the video, when you said you loved me."

Yang stiffened at that, but Ruby continued. "I wasn't sure what to do about it, but now I do. Yang, I love you. Would you like to go to supper sometime?"

Yang managed to turn around so she was facing Ruby, and pressed her face into the top of Ruby's head.

"But Ruby, we eat supper together all the time." Yang said with a smile. "But if you're asking me on a date, that would be great."

- _End_


End file.
